


Assistance With Romance

by luckyBgoode



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, And Kyle is short and scrawny, Butters is trans, Comfort, Crude Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Sex Change, Stan is tall and buff, This came from watching A LOT of cliche chick movies, but not really?, gaaaaaaay, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyBgoode/pseuds/luckyBgoode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan Marsh enrolls in college when the girl he likes, Wendy Testaburger, does too. He figures this is the way to get closer to his friend. He then meets, well, more like bumps into, a boy Kyle Broflovski, who turns out to be his roommate. The two click almost instantly, and Stan goes to Kyle for advice on "how to get the girl". Turns out Kyle really knows his shit.</p><p>Okay that summary was awful, but the story itself is good I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note to self: stop writing new Stan x Kyle fics. Also, this idea came from tumblr and cliche chick movies, and tbh, I'm REALLY excited about this one. Also, I know it sounds like Stan x Wendy, but I swear it's not. //thumbs up

A few weeks ago, or was it months? It didn't matter. But 20-year-old Stan Marsh enrolled for South Park University. More like "University". It was basically a state college, but with a fancy name. But it WAS South Park, so what are you gonna do. But anyways, it was finally the first day of school.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby's going to college!" Sharon, Stan's mom, said as she hugged Stan, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Ugh, mom please!" Stan laughed, patting his mom's back as she released him.

"Yeah Sharon, it's not like he's joining the military." Randy laughed.

Sharon pinched the bridge of her nose, "Randy, please."

Randy simply shrugged, then took a swig of his beer. Randy was never really a committed father to Stan and his sister, Shelly. In fact, he killed Shelly's somewhat boyfriend when she was fourteen. And, instead of going to see Stan off on his first day of kindergarten with Sharon and Shelly, Randy stayed home to see the new episode of Chopped.

Sharon walked Stan to Shelly's car.

"Shelly, sweetie, are you SURE you're okay with driving Stanley to the university?" Sharon asked leaning slightly into the driver window in the car, "It's a forty minute drive."

"Mom, please. I'm twenty-four, I can make a forty minute drive." Shelly chuckled, "Besides, I have to drive an hour to get to MY school." Shelly was twenty-four, and started going to an art school in Denver.

"Alright, alright." Sharon smiled as she wiped a tear away.

Stan began to open the passenger door of Shelly's car.

"Wait, Stanley, honey!" Sharon said.

Stan turned. Sharon then whistled and Sparky, Stan's dog, came trotting over.

"Aw, how could I forget!" Stan laughed, and opened the back door to let Sparky in.

"Now, Stanley. If your roommate doesn't like dogs, or is allergic, or, something, you let me or Shelly know and we'll get him as soon as possible." Sharon sternly said.

"Oh please mom," Shelly laughed, "Spark's too cute for anyone to kick him out."

"Bye mom." Stan smiled.

A tear ran down Sharon's cheek, "Oh, honey!" Sharon cried as she pulled Stan into a tight embrace.

Stan rubbed her back as she pulled away.

He finally got into the passenger seat.

Sharon waved as Shelly pulled out of the driveway. While Sparky barked out the window.

"So, are you excited?" Shelly smirked.

Stan only shrugged.

Shelly sighed, "I still think it's ridiculous that your limiting yourself to some shitty university here in South Park just because that girl you like is going."

Stan scoffed and rolled his eyes, even though he knew Shelly was just looking out for him, "Look, it's not like I'd get into any other, like, smart universities like you." Stan sighed, "I'm not, nor was I ever, the sharpest tool in the shed."

Shelly put her hand on Stan's shoulders, keeping her other on the wheel, "Hey, I know that. Just, South Park is awful. I don't wanna see you became a complete retard because you stayed in this white trash Town your entire life. But then again, I'm probably never gonna leave."

Stan looked at her, "That's not true. I bet you'll leave after you graduate. Maybe even before then. And I'll do whatever the hell it takes to leave this town before I'm thirty-five." He laughed.

Shelley smiled.

***

After forty minutes of jokes and talking about the future, they finally arrived at the college.

Stan and Shelly spent a good twenty minutes getting all of Stan's things out of the car.

"Who's your roommate?" Shelly asked as she dropped a box.

"No idea" Stan said, sitting on a box, "I'll check the list in a sec."

Part of the room was already completely unpacked, but there's wasn't a name or any pictures anywhere.

Stan walked Shelly back to her car, Sparky following.

"Hey, so, um, bye." Stan said awkwardly. Neither him nor Shelly were ready for this. Ever since Stan was twelve, Shelly was always there for him and Stan would be there for her. Stan wasn't ready to not have Shelly there, and Shelly wasn't ready to not have Stan.

Shelly scoffed a pulled him into a tight hug. It was almost like having her child leave, and she understood her mother's feelings.

"Bye, turd." She sighed and smiled.

Stan closed his eyes for a moment. He really would miss her.

Shelly pulled away and put her hands on his shoulders and they just smiled at each other for a second. Shelly got in her car.

She rolled down the window, "Call me later, Stan. I wanna hear all about your roommate." Shelly made a phone out of her hand and held it to her ear.

"I will." Stan smiled and waved as Shelly started the engine.

"Bye Sparks!" Shelly looked down at Sparky, making a pitched voice.

She then drove away.

"4:58" Stan read his watch aloud. He then made his way to the main hall of the school to see who his roommate was.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan walked down the hall constantly glancing at his phone. At one point he began to just stare down at it, assuming he was safe from bumping into anyone, since the halls were almost empty. He slowly read through something on IMDB when-

BUMP!

Before he knew it, he was fallen on his ass. He looked to see a ginger-haired boy sitting in front of him, books scattered around. 

"Holy shit, I'm so sorry!" Stan said as he picked up all the books.

"It's okay, really." The red-head gave him a crooked smile, "Thanks." He said when Stan handed him his books.

Stan smiled, "Heading back to your dorm?"

The freckled red-head nodded, still holding his smile, "Gonna go see if my roommate needs help. I haven't actually met the guy yet."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go see who mine is." Stan said, as he waved to the ginger. The other boy waved back.

Stan walked toward the lists, when he spotted three girls. Two were holding hands and one was looking at the lists. There was a blonde girl, who was holding hands with a red-head, and a black-haired girl looking at the lists. And not just any black-haired girl, Wendy Testaburger. The girl Stan liked.

Wendy turned to walk away with her other two friends when she spotted Stan.

"Oh my god! Hey Stan!" She smiled wide, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Wends!" Stan sayed when she pulled away, her hands on his shoulders.

"I had NO idea you were going to this school!" Wendy laughed, her hands clapped together.

"It's the best school in the area." Stan smiled.

"Well, anyways, Bebe, Red, and I are heading out to meet Heidi and Annie, right girls?" Wendy looked at the other girls. They both nodded.

The red-head let go of the blonde's hand, "Hey Wends, I need to pee. You and Bebe can wait at the front." The red-head- wait, no, Red said.

Red gave Bebe a quick peck on the lips and headed toward the lavatories.

"Bye Stan!" Wendy waved.

Even Bebe gave him a smile and a wave.

Stan then read the list.

"Kyle Broflovski." He muttered.

***

Stan unlocked the door. Before he opened it, he prayed silently that his roommate wouldn't be a dick. He then opened the door. He saw a boy sitting on his bed, reading. Sparky was laying on the boy's bed, next to him. It was the ginger boy he bumped into earlier.

"You!" Stan laughed.

"And you." Kyle smirked, "I take it you're Stan?"

Stan nodded, "And you're Kyle?"

Kyle nodded back, "I noticed you haven't unpacked all your shit."

Stan looked around. He only had his bed set up, and it didn't even have sheets of pillows on it, "Uh, yeah." He said awkwardly.

"If you want I can help." Kyle offered as he dog eared a page in his book.

"I don't wanna, like, make you, or anything,"Stan said with and awkward smile, "But I could use the help."

"It's better than you doing all the work while I just sit on my ass and watch." Kyle chuckled.

Stan removed his hoodie and Kyle gasped, which concerned him.

"What?" Stan raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a Terrance and Phillip shirt?" Kyle asked and when Stan nodded he became giddy, "I LOVED that show when I was a kid!"

Stan smiled, "Holy shit, me too! I used to watch it with my sister ALL THE TIME!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the first few chapters are gonna be kinda short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the fast kudos! I honestly didn't expect anyone to actually like this, it was mostly for my own self-indulgence. This chapter is more lengthy, hopefully the rest of the chapters will be longer.

It took the two boys a good three hours to unpack and set all of Stan's things, and some of Kyle's, up. They seemed to have clicked almost instantly.

Stan was extremely releived to see that Kyle had a TV. Stan hadn't thought of how much he would want TV. It was a smart TV, so they only had Netflix, Hulu, HBO Go, Starz, Showtime, and a few others. They were both sitting on their beds while Kyle flipped through the comedy section of Netflix. Sparky was still laying on Kyle's bed.

"You wanna watch Bring It On?" Kyle asked flatly.

"Oh hell yes." Stan laughed, "Sparky seems to really like you."

What? Oh yeah." Kyle smirked, looking at Sparky, "Wait, you named him Sparky? Oh that's so damn cliche."

"What? I was nine!" Stan said.

"Nonetheless." Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"So, have you lived in South Park your entire life?" Stan asked.

"That came out of nowhere." Kyle smiled, "But, uh, yeah. And you?"

"Yeah." Stan sighed, "Pretty shitty Town, huh?"

"I'd say so." Kyle looked down, "I mean, practically my whole life, I've said when I leave for college, I'm leaving that hell spawn of a town. And here I am."

"It's funny." Stan began, "I said that too." He then fished a water bottle out of his backpack, "Want one?"

Kyle nodded, and caught the bottle when Stan tossed it to him.

"To South Park." Stan laughed as he raised his bottle to toast.

"I refuse to toast to this god forsaken town." Kyle laughed, "Anyways, I'm gonna turn in." He then got snuggled under his comforter and blanket.

"Already?" Stan chuckled, "It's like eight thirty!"

Kyle scoffed, "It's been a long day."

"Same here, I guess." Stan sighed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Kyle said, turned on his side with his back to Stan.

"Why are you going to this school?"

"I'm sorry?" Kyle turned and gave him a puzzled smile, "Why are you?"

"You first." Stan rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't really know. My mom really wanted me to go somewhere in the area and I guess this is the best I could do." Kyle said, now sitting upright, "Now you." He said as he turned off his lamp, which was the only light besides the TV.

Stan let out a sigh, "It's because the girl I like goes here, okay?"

Kyle just started laughing, which made Stan go red. Or did it? Stan couldn't really tell in the dark.

"You shouldn't limit yourself like that, dude!" Kyle said, "You seem pretty smart! If you could go to a better college, you should have!"

"Oh please, you're clearly WAY too smart for this school."

You shouldn't limit yourself. These words pierced through him like a knife. That sounded just like what Shelly said. It's ridiculous that you're limiting yourself. Shelly, Shelly, Stan was forgetting something about Shelly.

"Shit!" Stan said. He forgot to call Shelly.

"The hell?" Kyle smirked, eyes glued to the cheerleading movie in front of them.

"What time is it?" Stan asked.

Kyle turned on his cellphone, "It's, uh, eight forty-two."

"Good, it's not too late." Stan said as he r searched through the contacts on his phone, "Oh hang on, what's your number?"

"I'm not interested." Kyle joked as he took Stan's phone and began to type something in, "Why are you in such a sudden rush?"

"I'm supposed to call my sister." Stan said as he took his phone back. He then put it up to his ear and waited for it to answer.

***

Stan woke up the next morning to Kyle pacing around the room talking into his cellphone. His hair was wet and droopy, instead of the frizzy mess it was yesterday, which Stan assumed was because he just took a shower.

"No, mother, my roommate hasn't come on to me." Kyle said impatiently, and flipped Stan off when he laughed.

"Yeah. Uh-huh. I love you too, Mom. Bye." Kyle hung the phone up.

"Paranoid much?" Stan smirked.

"Aha, yes. Imagine living with her for seventeen years." Kyle sighed.

"Your hair looks hella weird." Stan joked.

"And you look like shit." Kyle retorted.

"Ouch." Stan said, making a fake pout.

"Someone had to say something." Kyle smiled, "I have class in ten minutes, so I'm gonna head out."

"Oh, I should get going too." Stan said.

***

Stan took every chance he could to talk to Wendy in the halls. Whether he had to pretend to bump into her, or just nonchalantly say hello, he'd talk to her.

But, finally the day ended and he could head back to his dorm, and fall back on his bed and watch Big Trouble in Little China.

This time Kyle came back to the room late. He looked tired as hell. Stan was just sitting in bed watching a movie.

"You look exhausted, dude." Stan gave Kyle a concerned look.

"Yeah, I am. Apparently my little brother, Ike, just broke his arm AND his leg in some stupid football accident."

"Jesus! How the fuck did that even happen?" Stan said, trying to sound interested. He didn't wanna be a dick, he was just focused on other things. Although he was pretty sure Kyle could tell he wasn't interested.

Kyle only gave him a shrug.

"Hey can I ask for advice?" Stan asked.

"I guess," Kyle began, "I don't know if I'm the best person to go to. What kind of advice?"

"Love. Love advice." Stan said flatly.

"Oh, sweet Jesus." Kyle laughed, putting his hand on his forehead, "Okay, okay. I'm actually fairly good with romance advice."

"Uh-huh, Really?" Stan smirked as he pointed at Kyle's shirt, "A massive nerd like you, good with romance?"

Kyle looked down at his shirt. It had a picture of gummy bears and scotch, a reference to the show Archer.

"Hey, lots of girls watch Archer!" Kyle retorted, "Besides, YOU were the one who asked me for help. Oh, but I suppose if I'm such a nerd, I can't be able to help."

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, advice?" Stan said, raising his arms.

"Maybe tomorrow. We have off tomorrow, so I'll have more time." Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, how much time do you need for a little advice on girls?" Stan asked.

"It depends on the girl. Besides, I'm tired and don't feel like doing it right now." Kyle smirked. 

"Fair enough."

***

"Okay, what kinda girl is she?" Kyle asked. It was 6:40 on Saturday morning.

"Well, her name is Wendy. She's smart, pretty, um, funny, she has these, uh, beautiful brown eyes..." Stan thought for a minute, "I mean, there's so much more, but I guess those are like, the basics."

Kyle smirked, "Okay, you're just kissin' ass." Stan glared at him and Kyle sighed, "Look, dude, everyone has flaws. What are hers? I need to know at least SOME flaws."

"Is this really crucial to a little advice?" Stan asked.

"Possibly. So, Flaws. Now." Kyle said as he read something on his phone.

"I dunno. I'm pretty sure she's just flawless." Stan shrugged.

Kyle looked up from his phone and gave Stan an irritated look, "That's impossible."

Kyle continued to stare Stan down until he said something, "Well, I don't think she likes dogs that much. And she protests? Like hardcore, like, hippie status. Like, she'll use force. And her taste in music is kind of awful. Like, she hates Pearl Jam. And she always wants to watch 27 Dresses."

"Okay." Kyle nodded.

"How do you know your such a good matchmaker?" Stan smirked.

"Experience. I helped my friend, Kenny, ask out my friend Butters. Well, she goes by Marjorine now."

"What do you mean, 'now'?" Stan tilted his head.

"Marjorine is transgender. Or was, at least. She got the surgery to become a girl. She used to go by male pronouns, and was called Butters. Now it's she pronouns and Marjorine. I think she just preferred being recognized as a girl. She used to wear dresses a lot, and I'm not gonna lie, they looked cute on her. I'm pretty sure Kenny still calls her Butters, though." Kyle summed up.

Stan nodded, "Anyways."

Kyle nodded back, "Right. Well just flat out tell her." Kyle shrugged.

"No, no." Stan shook his head, "I need to do something fun, different, outrageous even!"

"You're a dork." Kyle laughed, "That would be nice. But before you ask her out, I think you should go about this little by little. Baby steps, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Stan nodded, "But how should I go about it little by little?"

"Wait, hang on. You actually KNOW this girl, right? You're not just stalking her in the halls like a creep?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"What? No! We're friends, we're friends. We've been friends since the ninth grade." Stan said, scratching his head.

"Good. I'll hold you to that." Kyle joked, "Just talk to her. Mostly talk about things she's interested in, but still talk about some things YOU'RE interested in." Kyle shrugged and shook his head, "It's really that easy."

"Of course YOU'D say that." Stan said, "You're not the one who's going to ask her out."

Kyle smirked, "And of course YOU'D say that."

Stan sighed, "Look, it's not that easy to ask someone as perfect as Wendy. She's different than the other girls. She's-"

"Smart, pretty, funny. I know. You already said that." Kyle cut Stan off.

"Yeah but she's so much more than that!" Stan grinned, standing up and putting his arms out to the sides, "I dunno, man. She's just. Special."

"Wow, you're really into this girl, Huh?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. I've known her for years, she's nice, she's pretty, she's patient." Stan sat back down, "I just don't wanna screw anything up and make it all weird between us, y'know?"

"Yeah. There was this girl I met. Back in, what? The third grade I think?" Kyle laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, "What was her name? Regina? No. Rebecca!" Kyle snapped his fingers, "Rebecca, um, Cartwald? No, wait. Cotswolds. That's it. Anyways, I thought I liked her. Like, I thought she was THE one. I even wrote her this dumb little song, I called her, like, 'fox' or some dumb crap. Anywhoo, of course she wasn't THE one or whatever, considering the fact that I was eight."

Stan just laughed, "That's cute. But like, writing her some stupid little confession song is a bit tacky and cliche, don't you think?"

Kyle shook his head and laughed, "Yeah, no shit. I wasn't suggesting that you write a song, I was merely saying I get that feeling, y'know, that 'perfect girl' feeling."

"Eh, somewhat." Stan shrugged.

"Oh, screw you!" Kyle laughed, shoving Stan playfully, "Jesus! I was trying to make you feel better. Do you just argue with everything?"

Stan smiled and shrugged, "Eh, somewhat."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Here, how 'bout this. I'll give you small tips and advice everyday until you're ready to like, ask her out."

"Yeah, alright. That's a great idea!" Stan beamed.

"Okay, then." Kyle shrugged, "But tell me. Why is it so damn hard for you to talk to this Wendy girl? I mean, you said it yourself. You've been friends since the ninth grade. You've gotta be good friends by now. What's changed?"

Stan shrugged, "It's different now that I like her. It's just weird to talk to her, and that makes me nervous."

"Gotcha." Kyle gave Stan a patient smile. Kyle's phone then rang.

"Hello?" Kyle said into the phone

"Ring ring, bitch." The voice from the other line said.

"Oh, hey Kenny."

"How are things?"

"Fine, I guess. How about you? How's CU Boulder?"

"Eh, I dropped out."

"Of course you did." Kyle sighed and muttered into the phone.

"Oh please, it's fine."

"How are you gonna get a job now?"

"I said it's fine. I got a job at a Walmart."

"Great." Kyle said flatly, "How's Butters, er, Marjorine?"

Kenny sighed, "You can call her Butters if you want, it's what you're used to."

"Yeah, okay. But, how is she?"

"She's great, actually. She's thinking about starting to sell her paintings." Butters, or, Marjorine, was extremely talented at painting landscapes. She especially liked watercolors.

"That sounds like a great idea, actually!" Kyle smiled so wide that even Kenny could tell he was smiling.

"Isn't it though? I will miss having them all over our house now, though."

Kyle chuckled.

"Anyways, I gotta go. I'm taking Butters to the park for a walk."

"Bye Kenny. Tell Butters I said hi."

"Got it. Bye Kyle." Kenny hung up.

"Who was that?" Stan asked.

"My friend, Kenny." Kyle shrugged.

"The one that's dating that trans chick?" Stan asked, not realizing that he sounded insensitive.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Yes. Her name is Marjorine."

"How long have they been together?" Stan asked, making small talk.

"Um, lemme think... Since sophomore year, so, that's what? Four years." Kyle summed up.

"Thats, uh, quite a while." Stan said.

"Yeah, they're so fucking in love. Like, they're so lovey-dovey and cute it's almost sickening. Like, they do that, 'I love you, I love you more' shit." Kyle stuck his tongue out.

"You think Wendy and I will be like that?" Stan asked, staring at the ceiling.

"God, I hope not." Kyle laughed, "That would be hella annoying."

They then shared a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanna watch 27 Dresses all the time, so Wendy and I would get along just fine. Also I like trans butters headcannons?? I also love Marjorine. I just want Kenny and Marjorine fluff


	4. The New Kid And The Halloween Invite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so finally updating this!

Stan woke up at 11:40 to no Kyle. He looked at his phone. Shelly called an hour earlier.

He called her.

"Hello?" Shelly said.

"Yo."

"Hey. How are you?"

Stan sighed, "Tired."

"Hm."

Stan yawned, "Why'd you call?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to come over. Mom misses you." Shelly shrugged, even though Stan couldn't see it.

"Sure." Stan shrugged, "But I've only been gone a week."

Shelly laughed. "You know Mom."

"I'm assuming you're picking me up?" Stan asked.

"Yeah. Oh, also, there's a new family moving into the house right next door." Shelly said.

Stan scoffed, "Really?"

Shelly said, "Yeah, weird right? Their actual car hasn't gotten here yet, but there's a moving truck. Anyways, be there in forty."

***

Stan petted Sparky goodbye while Shelly waited by the door, loosing her patience.

"Oh my god." Shelly rolled her eyes, "Your not leaving forever, you'll see him again. Your gonna be gone for like an hour."

Stan looked at her, "Including the drive?"

Shelly sighed, annoyed, "No. Now let's go."

They got in the car.

***

Shelly unlocked the front door.

As soon as they stepped inside the house, Sharon stood up to greet them.

"Well look who got kicked out of school already!" Randy slapped Stan on the back.

Sharon put her hand on her forehead, "No, Randy. Stanley's visiting. My god, we talked about this an hour ago."

Stan laughed and hugged his mom.

Shelly clapped her hands. "Okay, so Stan and I are gonna go sit outside and talk. We'll be back in a minute."

Shelly sat on the porch. Stan did the same.

Shelly pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. She pulled one kit, leaving only one left.

"Can I have one of those?" Stan pointed to the cigarettes.

"Guess so." Shelly gave it to him.

Stan took a drag.

Shelly shook his shoulder, "Dude, dude, check it!"

Stan scoffed, "Jesus, what?"

Shelly pointed to a moving truck and a red car pulling up in front of the house right next to theirs.

"That's the family moving in!" Shelly said.

Stan rolled his eyes, "Okay?" He took another drag of his cigarette.

People started coming out of the car.

The last one to come out was someone Stan recognized. It was Kyle.

"Shelly, holy shit!" Stan lowered his voice.

"What?"

That red headed dude, that's my roommate, Kyle! That's fucking crazy!"

Shelly chuckled, "Seriously?" She squinted to get a better look at Kyle, "You know, he's kinda cute."

Stan elbowed her arm.

By then, Kyle had noticed Stan. He started walking toward Stan and Shelly.

Stan then realized. "Hey, dude!"

Kyle smiled, "Hey. Um, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, this is my parent's place." Stan said, taking another huff of the cigarette. "This is my sister, Shelly." He said gesturing to Shelly.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." Kyle said.

"Oh, um Stan, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go tell Mom the new neighbors are here. Just a warning, she's gonna make you come over for tea." Shelly laughed, pointing at Kyle.

Kyle chuckled.

Shelly stepped inside. Kyle sat in her place.

"So, you used to live here?" Kyle asked.

"What? Oh, yeah." Stan said, putting his cigarette out.

Kyle nodded.

"So, your moving here?" Stan asked Kyle.

"Oh, no." Kyle smiled, "My parents are. And my brother. I'm just helping them move in."

"Oh."

Sharon opened the door.

Sharon started, "Stan honey-" She noticed Kyle.

"Who's this?" She smiled.

"Oh! This is Kyle. He's helping his parents move in next door." Stan said.

Sharon smiled, "Oh. Do you two know each other?"

"Funny story," Kyle began, "We're roommates at school."

Sharon laughed, "Oh my! Would you like to grab your family and come inside?"

Kyle looked back at his family. "Oh, well I think they're pretty busy unpacking, but I can come in."

"Do you want to go tell your parents?" Sharon asked.

Kyle shrugged, "Nah, they'll be fine."

Sharon smiled and let the two boys in.

They sat with Shelly on the couch, Stan in the middle.

"So, Kyle, was it?" Shelly asked Kyle, who nodded. "Anyways," She started again, "Kyle, do you have a girlfriend?" Shelly asked, much more flirtatiously than she intended. Stan elbowed her in the rib.

"Um," Kyle chuckled, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, sorry was that too awkward?" Shelly asked.

Kyle laughed, "No, no. Don't worry about it."

Soon Randy neared the couch. Shelly and Stan groaned when they felt him sit.

Shelly immediately moved from sitting between Randy and Stan to sitting on the end with Kyle.

Shelly elbowed Kyle in the arm. "He prepared for whatever embarrassing question he's about to ask you." She whispered.

Kyle laughed, but quietly.

"So, uh Chris," Randy began, ignoring Stan's eyeroll, "How's school?" Randy asked Kyle. Stan and Shelly sighed in relief, knowing that Kyle could have gotten much, MUCH worse.

"Um, it's Kyle actual-" Kyle was quickly cut off by Randy.

"We'll, I'm gonna go upstairs." Randy huffed, getting up.

"You got pretty lucky, you know." Stan remarked.

Shelly nodded while she looked at something on her phone.

"Hey, um, do you have a girlfriend?" Stan rubbed the back of his neck, "You never answered."

"Oh, um," Kyle twiddled his thumbs, "We'll, actually, I don't."

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Oh, seriously?"

"What?" Kyle scoffed.

"Nothing, nothing. That's just weird. You seem like any girl's ideal boyfriend. Y'know, smart, um-"

"Cute." Shelly inquired, smirking a cocky smirk.

Kyle blushed a little, "Thanks, I guess."

Stan's phone then buzzed. It was a text from Wendy asking if he wanted to go to a Halloween party later. 

"Hey, you guys wanna go to a Halloween party later?" Stan asked nonchalantly.

"Um, I don't exactly have a costume, dude." Kyle shrugged.

Stan looked at Shelly. She shook her head.

StAn shrugged, "I don't either. There's gotta be a Halloween store around here somewhere. Everything's probably on sale.

"Okay," Kyle shrugged, "I'm cool with that."

Shelly nodded, "What time's the party?"

"Eight." Stan said, "It's at some girl named Annie Knitts house."

Shelly snapped her fingers, "That's my friend's younger sister! I know where that house is."

Stan clapped his hands, "Cool. Let's go look for costumes I guess."

***

They went to the first, and most likely only, Halloween store they saw.

There was still some costumes left, and as Stan said, they were on sale.

"Lot of slutty costumes here." Shelly muttered. "Hey Stan, sexy devil sound good?"

"Ew! I don't wanna see my sister in that!"

Shelly laughed, "I'm kidding, you dweeb. Although, there are literally only slutty costumes left."

"And one costume of the Grudge." Kyle pointed out.

Shelly sighed, "Slutty Devil it is, then."

"I'm just gonna be lame and go as Indiana Jones." Stan shrugged.

"Hey, Indiana Jones is a badass, dude!" Kyle argued.

"Any luck finding any costumes, Kyle?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go as that crazy groupie chick from Rocky Horror." Kyle smirked, holding up the costume's bag.

"Uh, I beg your pardon, but her name is Columbia." Stan corrected.

"Uh-huh." Kyle said, emotionless.

They bought the costumes.

Now to wait for the party to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize if you notice that this chapter was a bit lazy! I'm super exhausted from school and life, so yeah, but thank you for all the kudos!


	5. update thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick note, this chapter is actually just me explaining the whole situation w this fic, and kinda what's been goin on. it's not an actual chapter, but for those who actually give a damn abt this fic, it'll probably be handy to read this

hey guys!! it's the author here! so i just wanted to give those who read my shitty stories some insight on this fic. so i started writing this in mid 2016, so more than a year ago wowie, and at that time i really wasn't an experienced writer or a very good one i guess, and i really got ahead of myself with this one. i haven't updated in literally FOREVER, which i apologize for. however, i think my writing has improved and matured quite a bit, and i'm really thinking about re-writing it, or just writing a new story altogether. while i'm not gonna delete this one, at least not for now, i don't think i'm gonna add to this until i possibly re-write everything, so consider the original version (this one) of this fic dead. for those of you that actually read through this, thank you, really, very much. bye bye for now, see you soon!


End file.
